


This Universe Was No Match for Rose Tyler

by Niamcat



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fortune Telling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: The Doctor can see everything that is, everything that was and everything that will be. That includes the birth and pasts, the death and futures of everyone he meets but for some reason that doesn't extend to Rose Tyler. His wonderful companion. Could it possibly be that she really will stay with him forever?





	This Universe Was No Match for Rose Tyler

He couldn't see her death. Not like he saw everyone else’s. He couldn't tell her that that's why he could never say goodbye to her. Because that was why he left them. He had seen Sarah-Jane’s death the moment he met her but the more he fell in love with her the more it broke his hearts having the knowledge that she would die warm in her bed with her son holding her hand. 

But with Rose it was blank and he never understood why. In the beginning, he thought that perhaps it meant she would die with him and it scared the hell out of him. But she defied the universe every single time. This universe was no match for Rose Tyler. She would just come back in full force with that smile that had her tongue trapped between her teeth and a “come along then Doctor” and he loved her. She was his perfect match in every way and the fact he couldn't see her death probably meant that she would, in fact, stay with him forever. She'd never grow up, never grow old and they'd be traveling in their little Neverland until the end of time itself.

He knew this was a childish fantasy and that Peter Pan never got his Wendy. She had to return and fulfill her life. He normally loved figuring out mysteries and loved not knowing just so he can figure it out. But this mystery he wished he had never solved. 

Because the only reason he couldn't see her death was that she would die far away from him in another universe. As he put his head on the wall, his whole being tearing apart, he could've sworn he heard her cries and her shouts but no that was only his imagination. Or he told himself that to stop him from ripping open the multiverse to see her again. To hold her in his arms again. To wipe away her tears and tell her that he would never leave her. Because at least Wendy chose to leave Peter. 

He couldn't see her death and now he wished he had just to have that little bit of her back to see some of her future instead of this blank slate which she would never colour. Pale, white, blank instead of the blue and pink and yellow that he thought would be his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble for Doctor and Rose. This is what happens when I procrastinate. Enjoy xx


End file.
